


Love Your Flaws

by itcouldbeworse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Use of Alcohol, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcouldbeworse/pseuds/itcouldbeworse
Summary: Yet another soulmate AU of course. What if your soulmate received the same injuries you did? In this world that's exactly the case and Arthur has his fair share of injuries thanks to his father. Merlin is just worried about the well being of his soulmate, whoever that may be.Relatively brief one-shot.





	Love Your Flaws

Merlin sat in his math class absently flipping pages in his textbook and staring off at nothing in particular as he thought about the finger shaped bruises on his upper arm. He didn’t know where they came from or why they were there, but he did know that they adorned the upper arm of his soulmate as well.   
No one was quite sure why it happened, but it was known that since the beginning of time any injury a person received, aside from injuries leading to death, would appear in the same spot and at the same intensity on someone else in the world. These matching injuries were believed to be a sign that marked soulmates. One person destined to be with another for all of time. This belief mainly stemmed from the fact that if one soulmate hurt the other, they would only be hurting themselves. The fact that the people who found their soulmate nearly always lived storybook happy lives helped the belief win merit as well.   
Merlin wondered who the bruises could belong to. Whoever they were he was sure they weren’t very happy, either that or they were into some kind of violent sport since about 6 years of age.  
He could remember the first time it happened. He woke up one morning with a large bruise on his cheekbone and another on his chest. His mother had demanded to know where they came from and his young mind couldn’t come up with any possible reason. When his mother realized that he hadn’t injured himself she sat him down and explained the concept of two people being bonded for life through this strange connection. Merlin had been sad for his soulmate, but his mother had assured him that it had likely been an accident. He was appeased with that answer until about a month later when more bruises showed up on his chest and arms, and then again on his back and legs, and again a few months later, and on and on it went. Merlin’s mother had tried everything to keep him safe, but his soulmate could live on the opposite side of the world for all they knew. Without knowing who the other person was there was no way to help them.   
Merlin was yanked from his thoughts when he felt a sting on his finger. He hissed and looked down at the paper cut on his index finger. He felt a pang of guilt knowing his soulmate now had yet another injury, albeit a small one, but he hated the thought of making things worse for them. He thought about the file in the safe at his house. Ever since the first marks started showing up Merlin’s mother had consulted a lawyer and began documenting the injuries that appeared on his body. She vowed that if they found his soulmate while the injuries were still appearing she would press charges against whoever was causing them and get his soulmate away from them. Merlin looked up when the bell rang to dismiss class and packed his books to leave. His friend Gawain met him at the door as he walked out.   
“How was class?” He asked as he slung his arm over Merlin’s shoulders.   
“It was math.” Merlin answered with a shrug. Gawain made a sympathetic face and then shoved a paper under his nose.   
“Have you seen these yet?” he asked. Merlin looked down at the bright yellow paper and rolled his eyes.   
“That’s absolutely ridiculous.” He answered. The paper was basically an advertisement. Someone at the school had been desperate enough to purposely put a cut on their hand and then printed out fliers with a request to get in contact if anyone had the same mark. This wasn’t the first time someone had done something like this and it was seen as morally grey. Some people grew desperate after a while, too lonely or impatient to wait for their soulmate some people would carve the name of a location into a part of their body in an attempt to find their soulmate faster. It was self-mutilation and it injured your soulmate in the process and most people frowned on the practice. Merlin couldn’t imagine doing something like that especially after all the injuries his soulmate had already endured.   
“It’s a little sick.” Gawain agreed before dropping the paper and leading them to their next class. “Any new ones?” he asked.   
“Just some bruising on my arm.” Merlin answered. Gawain had known about the marks since they first met in middle school and always insisted on keeping a lookout for anyone with the same injuries. Merlin doubted his soulmate would be waiting around the corner, but it was nice to have another pair of eyes on the lookout.   
Gawain continued to lead them through the hall and as they rounded a corner they passed Arthur Pendragon, the schools Jock-iest Jock, Gawain’s girlfriends brother, and a goddamn heartthrob. Merlin felt just a little guilty for thinking that last part, but he didn’t even know who his soulmate was, and he wasn’t blind after all. Gawain kept chattering as Merlin’s eyes slid over Arthur before his attention returned to the conversation and Gawain’s antics as they entered their classroom. 

\-------- 

Arthur looked at his arm in the mirror and sighed. He really hoped his soul mate wouldn’t hate him after all the injuries they were forced to endure. He just hoped he could go off to college and get away from his father and then maybe he could try to find his soulmate. He wasn’t sure if he wanted them to find him like he was now, injured and too broken to stand up to his own father. He groaned and grabbed his hall pass to get back to class.   
Just before he walked back into the classroom his finger began to sting. He looked down and realized he now had a paper cut. His lips twitched upwards and he kissed the small cut. He relished the little reminders that there was someone out there who he had a connection with, someone destined to be with him. He walked back into class in a slightly better mood.   
When the bell rang he walked out of class and saw Morgana’s boyfriend Gawain walking with one of his friends. Morgana and Gawain were not soulmates, but they were together for convenience and it was agreed that if either of them found their soulmate they would dissolve their relationship, but in the mean time they wanted to have some fun. Arthur was momentarily distracted by the shaggy haired boy with Gawain, his eyes were such a piercing blue it was hard not to notice. Arthur was bumped in the hallway by someone walking by and it spurred him to move on to his next class, shaking his head at himself. He wasn’t sure what he would do if his soulmate ended up being male. Even with indisputable evidence that same sex couples belonged together through the soulmate connection there were still people in the world who fostered hate, and his father was one of them. With the way Arthur had been feeling about the people around him he was pretty sure his father would not be pleased with who his soul mate turned out to be. Yet another reason to hold off on finding them. Arthur sighed and rubbed his paper cut as he walked into his next class. 

\--------- 

After school Arthur met up with Leon and Percival to head to football practice.   
“Were you planning to go to Elyan’s party tonight?” Leon asked him.   
“Would he let me pass it up?” Arthur scoffed. Leon hummed in response and Percival chuckled.   
“Probably not.” Leon decided sounding amused. They walked into the locker room and changed before heading out onto the field. Lancelot and Elyan greeted them and Elyan grinned wickedly.   
“You’re all coming over tonight. No arguments.” Arthur rolled his eyes and Lancelot laughed. Elyan always threw parties when his parents went out of town and always insisted they had to show up even though enough people usually showed up that it would hardly be noticed if they didn’t. Then again it was always a night away from his father so there was never really any real reason for Arthur to refuse.   
Arthur gave Elyan a shrug, “Alright.”   
Leon sighed but agreed to go as well. Elyan punched the air and then ran onto the field. Their coach blew a whistle and practice started. 

\-------- 

After classes ended Merlin caught up with Gwen and Gawain to walk home together.   
“Merlin, could you do me a favor and come over tonight?” Gwen asked.   
“Is your brother throwing another party?” He asked skeptically.   
“Yes.” Gwen groaned. “I don’t know why he has to do this every time our parents go out of town, but I want company and I don’t trust him alone at the house.”   
“Yeah. Alright.” Merlin sighed. Gwen jumped on him in a hug.   
“Hey, I’ll be there too.” Gawain added to the conversation with a pout. Gwen laughed and hugged him too. “Merlin has a new one on his arm by the way.” Gawain informed her.   
Gwen made an oof face. “I’ll keep a look out.” She promised.   
“It’s not like we’re going to just walk right past my soulmate.” Merlin insisted. “They probably live half way around the world with my luck.” He bemoaned as they walked past the football field where the players were starting practice.   
“Still, it couldn’t hurt.” Gwen said softly. Merlin nodded and did his best not to feel too hopeless with the situation.   
“Hey babe!” Someone shouted and they turned to see Morgana walking towards them. She put her hand in Gawain’s and started walking with them greeting Gwen and Merlin as they went. Merlin saw Gwen’s cheeks turn pink at the attention and grinned just a little. Gwen was a bit besotted with Morgana, but kept it pretty quiet due to the fact she was currently dating one of her friends. Merlin felt a little bad for her and tried to make sure he was around so Gwen didn’t have to play third wheel. The conversation quickly turned to school related gossip and stayed on that topic for the remainder of their walk. 

\-------- 

Arthur got home from practice and hurried up the stairs to his room. His father’s car wasn’t in the driveway yet and he was hoping to shower and be off to Elyan’s before he got home. Arthur hopped in the shower and closed his eyes as he shampooed. Icy blue eyes popped into his head and he thought of talking to Gawain’s friend. Introducing himself, talking, maybe flirting, kissi- woah- ok, no. Bad brain. Not right now. He definitely shouldn’t be thinking like that. It just felt kind of wrong when he knew there was someone out there for him. He sighed and turned the water to cold before quickly finishing his shower and getting ready for tonight. As his luck would have it he did not make it out of the house before his father got home. Uther Pendragon walked into the house to see Arthur pulling on his shoes.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Uther demanded.   
“Elyan needs help with his chemistry homework so the guys and I are having a study night.” He lied quickly.   
“I got a call from your coach on the way home today. He said you’ve been distracted at practice. Why?” Uther snapped as he grabbed Arthur’s shoulder and squeezed. Hard.   
“I’ve been trying to come up with new plays on the field.” Arthur insisted, an excuse at the ready as always.   
Uther scrutinized his son and gave one more painful squeeze before letting go.   
“That had better be it, and you better get your act together or the scouts will never take you.” His father spat. Arthur nodded obediently until his father left the room and then rushed out the door. Tears pricked at his eyes as he drove to Elyan’s house and he pulled himself together before he got out of his car. His father always said shit like that when he was getting close to having a bad night and the thought of it had Arthur shaking. He always waited for a night that Morgana was staying at a friends house to really teach Arthur a lesson and he was dreading what was likely coming. 

\-------- 

Merlin walked up the path to Gwen and Elyan’s house when the party was just gearing up. He resigned himself to a night of being a wallflower with Gwen as he made his way into the house. He found Gwen in the kitchen sitting at the table and watching the room around her. She waved happily when she saw him approaching.   
“Finally. I’ve been bored to tears.” She announced to him.   
“Well we should liven things up then.” Came a voice from behind Merlin. He turned to see Morgana and Gawain grinning at them and Morgana held up a bottle of wine. “Let’s have a snooty wine tasting.” She suggested. Merlin looked to Gwen who smiled and shrugged before leading them upstairs to the outskirts of the party.   
Merlin was having fun. He felt a little light headed and giddy, but he was actually having a good time with his friends at the party. Morgana seemed to be a good addition to the group. She knew how to keep the conversation going and seemed to know when to back off sensitive topics right away. It seemed like it was going to be a nice night. Merlin adjusted himself on the floor and rolled his shoulder.   
"You okay Merlin?" Gawain asked, noticing Merlin wince.   
"Yeah just a bruise." He answered.   
"A new one?" Gwen asked, concerned.   
Merlin sighed. "Yeah." Morgana looked confused and Merlin was just tipsy enough to elaborate. It’s not like she would know who his soulmate was.   
"My soulmate gets them pretty often."   
"Always has." Gawain chipped in.   
"We think he may not be treated very well." Gwen summarized. Morgana looked saddened by that.   
"That's awful." She said with sympathy. Merlin could only nod.   
Right about then is when the door to the room burst open and an intoxicated Elyan stumbled in. 

\--------

Arthur started the night off light, but as the evening went on he drank a bit more to get just a little past buzzed. Elyan and Leon were full blown drunk at this point and they were both pretty amusing. Arthur knew he needed to keep an eye on Elyan when he got like this. It was the same at every party he threw he just let go and sometimes ended up in some tight spots. Gwen used to be the only one who kept an eye on him until they formed their little group. Now they tried to take some pressure off her and keep an eye on their friend. Elyan suddenly walked away from the people he was talking to and staggered to Arthur. He threw his arms around Arthurs neck, his elbows coming down hard on Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur winced, but it went unnoticed by Elyan.   
“We should go get my sister she needs to have fun.” He insisted. Arthur rolled his eyes.   
“She is having fun. Just stay here and enjoy your party.” He tried. At this point Percival and Lancelot walked over and helped pull Elyan off Arthur.   
“You need some water mate.” Lancelot suggested.   
“I’ll go grab one.” Arthur offered. He walked away and rubbed his now irritated shoulder. Hiding the injuries was always his worst problem and it only got harder as he got closer with his friends. He grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and headed back to the living room where he had left them. When he got back Leon was there, but Elyan was gone.  
“Where did Elyan go?” he asked.  
“He’s right- oh. Hm.” Percival had started pointing to a couch, but the seats were empty. They all looked around quickly and Lancelot spotted his back retreating up the stairs. They all hurried after him and made it upstairs right as he barged into his sister’s room.   
"Gwenie come enjoy the party." He whined. Gwen laughed at him.   
"We're enjoying ourselves in here, thanks." She was sitting on the bed next to Morgana. Gawain was sitting backwards in Gwen’s desk chair and that black-haired guy was sitting on the floor leaning against the side of the bed. Arthur felt a slight thrill go through him at seeing the boy and stomped on the feeling quickly.   
"What could possibly be more fun than partying with me?" He challenged skeptically.   
"Sorry Gwen, we were trying to keep an eye on him." Lancelot said apologetically.   
"It's fine." She assured before introducing them all to Merlin and Gawain as not everyone had officially met yet.   
"Common Elyan have some water." A tipsy Arthur said as he handed over the bottle. Elyan grumbled as he took it. While Elyan drank some water Arthur did everything he could to not look at the guy- Merlin apparently – for fear of saying or doing anything he might regret. He stayed quiet while the others conversed and focused on making Elyane drink water.   
"You alright Arthur? You seem distracted." Morgana asked sounding concerned. Arthur winced at the words. They reminded him of the conversation with their father earlier only without the concern for his wellbeing.  
"I'm fine." He lied. Leon and Lancelot made eye contact before they both jumped on Arthur and started wrestling him. It ended up more like a dog pile on the floor and Arthur was fuming at them to get off him. Leon's elbow was poking into his shoulder and making his bruise hurt worse. When they finally got off him Merlin stood up and offered him a hand to get back up. Arthur took it and grumbled. He rolled his shoulder and winced.   
“Careful not to injure him or his dad will get all pissy that he can’t play football.” Elyan slurred, sloshing his water as he pointed it at Arthur. He bristled at that comment and glared at Elyan. The mood in the room shifted quickly.   
“Don’t say shit like that.” Arthur snapped. He was doing his best to keep a lid on his anger, but the alcohol and Elyan’s words were making it difficult. Elyan rolled his eyes.  
“At least your dad actually gives a fuck.” Elyan retorted taking a step towards Arthur. He felt his restraint snapping, how dare Elyan say that. After everything his father had done to him Arthur highly doubted his father did any of it out of love. Elyan didn’t know any of that of course, but the alcohol wasn’t really making rational thought very easy.   
Arthur took a step forward and readied his fist.  
Merlin reached out and grabbed Arthur's shoulder. Arthur winced as pain bit through him and struck out before he was even fully turned around. His fist connected squarely with the other boy’s nose and he pulled back his fist quickly. He took a step back as he realized what he’d done. He did not want to be like his father. He would not hurt other people when he couldn’t control his anger, that’s what sports had been for. Gawain was already hurrying to the other boy’s side and helping him up. Lancelot walked over and pulled tissues from his pocket. Merlin was pinching his nose.   
“I’m sorry.” Arthur insisted, breathless as the guilt began to eat at him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”   
‘You really can’t stop fucking up can you?’ his inner monologue asked him. Arthur reached out and ignored Gawain’s glare to take Merlin’s other arm and help him back up. Arthur saw Gawain freeze out of the corner of his eye, but his focus was on Merlin.   
“Merlin. I’m sorry.” Arthur said again and Merlin looked up at him probably to yell at him or maybe to hit him back, but instead he froze and his eyes widened. He didn’t think he’d scared Merlin that much, he really must be like his father to lash out like that. Arthur let his eyes fall to the carpet where red dots were visible and let his remorse show on his face. “Please, I really didn’t mean to do that, I’m so sorry.” He needed Merlin to believe him, he couldn’t stand the thought of hurting someone out of anger and he really couldn’t believe what he’d done. 

\--------

Merlin watched as Elyan’s friends hurried into the room and enjoyed the sight of a flushed Arthur Pendragon helping his friend. He frowned a little when Gwen introduced them and he only received a curt hello in response, but he brushed it off. He laughed with the others as Arthur was wrestled to the ground and got up to help the tipsy blonde back to his feet. Merlin froze when the atmosphere in the room changed and Elyan and Arthur started arguing. When it looked like Arthur might lunge at Elyan Merlin reached out to try to hold him back only for Arthur to flinch like he’d been hit and whirl around to strike him. Merlin felt pressure in his face after the hit and started pinching his nose from his spot on the floor. He gratefully accepted the tissues from Lancelot and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. He heard Arthur start apologizing profusely and felt hands go to his arms, he was being hefted to his feet. When he felt Gawain freeze next to him he opened his eyes, worried that Gawain would go after Arthur in his defense. Merlin saw the regret in Arthur’s eyes before he saw the blood dripping from Arthur’s nose and his eyes went wide. Merlin’s mouth dropped open as Arthur looked down at his feet and continued to apologize. Merlin was positive Arthur didn’t know he was bleeding despite the red dots he was leaving on the carpet.   
“I just…” Arthur trailed off in his apology, looking miserable. Merlin was thinking hard as things began to click into place, but just to be sure-   
“You just lashed out because I squeezed the bruise on your shoulder?” Merlin asked and now it was Arthur’s turn to freeze. He looked up sharply at Merlin, confusion and fear mixing on his face. Merlin took a step forward. His nose had already stopped bleeding and he grabbed a clean tissue from the stack in his hand. Merlin reached up and wiped the small trail of blood from Arthur’s nose and upper lip.   
“You’re bleeding.” Merlin informed him. He could see Arthur thinking hard and realization was slowly starting to dawn on his face. Merlin reached down to take Arthur’s hand and held up their matching paper cuts. Arthur’s eyes were wide and disbelieving, it looked like he’d stopped breathing and his other hand reached out to pull up Merlin’s T-shirt sleeve. As soon as the finger shaped bruises were revealed Arthur’s eyes snapped back to Merlin’s. He didn’t need to look further to know there would be another matching bruise on Merlin’s upper shoulder.   
“I’m so sorry.” Arthur said as his face crumpled. Merlin frowned and pulled Arthur to him. He wrapped Arthur tightly in his arms and held him.  
“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” Merlin promised him. Arthur pressed his face into Merlin’s shoulder and took deep shuddering breaths.   
Gawain caught Merlin’s eye over Arthur’s shoulder. Gawain looked troubled as he seemed to realize what this meant for Arthur’s home life.   
“Alright, let’s give these two some privacy.” Gawain announced. The others hurried out of the room all looking a little confused and a lot shocked. Morgana lingered near them.  
“I’m happy for you Arthur.” She told him with quiet encouragement.   
“We can’t tell dad.” He told her without looking up, his voice muffled by Merlin’s shoulder.   
“I know.” Morgana agreed, looking troubled now, before she sent a smile and a meaningful look Merlin’s way and left the room. Merlin was sure she would be grilling him and Arthur about the injuries later.  
Merlin started rubbing Arthur’s back slowly.   
“My mom has plans to get you away from your dad.” Merlin told him. Arthur looked up at that, tears dropping down his face. “If you want to get away from him, we’ll get you away.” Merlin assured him. There was so much relief on Arthur’s face that it seemed to overwhelm him. He dropped his head back to Merlin’s shoulder as his own shoulders began to shake. Merlin just kept holding him, offering whatever comfort he could. They would figure everything out later. There would be lawyers and court hearings and awkward conversations, but for now Merlin just wanted to hold his soulmate and breathe. They’d finally found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it I legit haven't written a fic in like 6 years, but here we are back again. I considered adding in tattoos to this since they technically count as injuries, but I really couldn't be bothered to go that far. This is not beta read, but I did my best so take it or leave it and thanks for reading!


End file.
